Dancing Kids, Flying Pig
is the twenty-first episode in Season 2 of Game Shakers. It premiered on October 7, 2017 to an audience of 1.35 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Hudson and Trip are dancing. They get tired. The people from another company are coming and Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive and Dub's crying because his pig, Sebastian died. Hudson says something stupid about the pig and walks away so Dub doesn't attack him. Bunny and Ruthless move Dub so he doesn't distract the people. The people come and Babe is showing them the game by dancing. They like the game. They haven't picked a title for the game yet and they need a title. They need at least 100 dances so they can beat the record. They need to do it in 3 days. If they do it, they make a lot of money. At Fooders, Babe tells Trip to be postive about the time. They need 43.5 hours for the dancing. At Game Shakers, Babe is doing the funky chunky dance. Hudson then does the floshi boshi. Kenzie then does the angry hornet. Trip then does the stanky chicken. Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive and Dub's still depressed. Kenzie and Trip try to bring him a pig but Dub doesn't want one and he's blindfolded. The surprise is a ham and pork sandwich and Dub is frightened because it's like a pig. Bunny and Ruthles invited them to the funeral and Trip plans to call Bobby Dong. At the cemetery, Dub is crying and Kenzie tells Babe they're running out of time on dancing and Bobby Dong arrives with a drone. Dub gives a speech on his poem. Babe tells Kenzie to take out her laptop to record the dancing called the nutty fudger. Everyone begins dancing and Dub calls them heartless. Trip controls the drone and it's a pig drone. Dub likes the gift and uses the drone to stalk Babe. The music turns on and everyone begins dancing. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless *Alexandre Chan as Bobby Dong Guest Cast TBA Memorable Quotes CGI Pig: Double G! Please don't eat me! I love you! Trivia *This episode airs as a part of Nickelodeon's Dance Night. *It isn't a surprise Trip is getting involved with music since he has a music career in real life as Lil P-nut. *This is the fourth time Babe gets involved with music. The first being "Sky Whale" when she raps a verse from "Drop Dat What", the second being "Dirty Blob" when she has to make up a verse for Double G. The third time was in "The One With the Coffee Shop" when she sings with a monkey. *This is the second time the Game Shakers had to finish a game in such a little amount of time. The first being in Bear Butt Laser Runner. *A pig's face on a sandwich is a reference to Zoey 101 (another Dan Schneider show) when Dustin sees a mouth on Quinn. It can also be seen as a reference to the opening scene from Good Burger, where talking Burgers talk to Ed (Kel Mitchell) in a similar way. *It is revealed that Fooders has been cleaned up since The One With The Coffee Shop. *This episode is the second episode in a row to have 1.35 viewers watching on air date. *This is the 13th episode shot in Season 2. International Airings *January 24, 2018 - Latin America Video Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2017 Category:Episode Guide